


Drunk in Love

by Fratboybry



Series: Clexa Week 2018 [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa Week 2018, Day 1, Drunk and Flirty Clarke is suuuuuuuper fun to write you guys, F/F, Meet Ugly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 19:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fratboybry/pseuds/Fratboybry
Summary: The ‘I'm just trying to get through my residency at the hospital, until you show up, with terrible flu, high off DayQuil and making lewd comments’ AU





	Drunk in Love

**Author's Note:**

> (This is in actuality the worst thing I’ve ever written [I only had thirty minutes] so happy Clexa week and enjoy my shitty writing)

"Woods! ER, now! We've got another flu!” 

Lexa sighed to herself as she took off jogging to the ER ward. She just wanted five minutes to drink some water and to get off her feet, but it was never that easy. 

The ER always depressed Lexa. The figures slumped in chairs, sometimes crying, sometimes sleeping through their pain, and the usual tiny crowd of people surrounding and fretting over them always made Lexa’s heart pang. But it renewed her faith in herself, her determination to become the best doctor this hospital had ever had. But she had to survive residency first.

She recognized her target immediately. Through the small hoard of kids with broken bones, adults cradling their heart or their stomach, a small group of college looking kids huddled around a chair. She couldn’t see the patient, and as she drew closer, she saw there were four kids laughing, fretting, and snapchatting the event. The event itself, was found in the disoriented, grinning blonde laughing and trying to talk to her friends. Lexa cocked her head in confusion, trying to think of a virus with symptoms like this, but the reality of the situation struck a moment later. The girl was high off DayQuil. 

“Excuse me, can you let me see the patient?” Lexa asked as politely as possible, trying to get the obnoxious kids out of her way. “What’s the name?” She asked no one in particular, clipboard ready.

“The name’s Clarke Griffin, cutie.” The blonde slurred from her seat, eyes half open as she cracked a new grin. “But you can call me tonight.” She finished, complete with a wink and finger guns. The group around her roared their approval, their obvious delight filling the once quiet ER. Lexa felt the blush rise up her neck and across her face, her face hardening into a thin line, and fingers tightening around her clipboard. 

“I'm going to have to ask you to quiet down,” she announced over the group, already feeling a headache form behind her eyes. 

“Clarke Griffin, please come with me. I'm afraid your friends will have to wait here. Only family can follow into the rooms at this time.” 

This seemed to sober the group, as if they finally realized they were in an ER instead of a nightclub. 

“I'm family.” A Latina said, stepping to ‘Clarke’s’ side almost protectively. 

She nodded to the other three, signaling that it was okay to leave, making them slowly turn and walk out after wishing the blonde well. 

“I'm Raven, by the way. Raven Reyes.” 

“Are you family?” 

“I'm her sister.” She said without hesitation. “Technically step sister if you want formalities.” 

“Alright, if you'll assist me getting Ms. Griffin into the wheelchair, I'd appreciate it.” 

Together, they put the blonde- “Woah, a chair? Am I getting a lap dance? Please tell me I'm getting a lap dance.”- into the wheelchair and were rolling to the medical ward. 

When they entered the room, Lexa wheeled the chair to the side of the bed like she'd been taught to do. As soon as the girl hit the bed, she laughed. “Straight to bed? Damn, bold move. Let me buy you dinner first.” She said loudly, trying to grab onto Lexa. 

Easily deflecting Clarke’s hands, Lexa pinned her hands back down the sheets gently. “Oh shit, a top.” Clarke breathed, eyes widening. Lexa pulled away as quick as she could, turning to the Latina. 

“What did she ingest?” 

“NyQuil.”

“How much?” 

“Uh… she just swigged the bottle. I don't think she realized how much she drank until she chugged it. None of us did. She was so far gone with the flu.” 

“How long ago was that?”

“This morning. So maybe, 8 hours ago?” 

“No one thought about the consequences of your friend chugging a bottle of NyQuil at 10 in the morning?” 

“Like I said, she was pretty far gone.”

“Any Allergies?” 

“Sulfuric Acid. But she's fine with small doses.” 

“Any Medical Concerns?” 

“She had her appendix taken out almost a year ago, she had a concussion about 7 months ago, she had pneumonia almost 2 months ago…” Raven started, counting off the incidents on her fingers. “And that's not to mention past broken bones and sprains.” 

Lexa scribbled it down on her clipboard, shaking her head. 

“All that? In a year?” Lexa blew out a breath in amazement. 

“Don't you know?” Clarke asked from the bed, a giddy grin spreading across her face. “We go hard. We got so hard, people are like ‘damn, they're going hard’. You can't fuck with us. Well, I mean, you can fuck me,-” 

“Thank you, Ms. Griffin. I'm going to have to ask you to try to get some sleep now. You can ride out your high here, and leave in the morning. Ms. Reyes, you may leave or stay. I'm going to stabilize Ms. Griffin and head out afterwards.”

Raven nodded in understanding. 

After Clarke was hooked up to the monitors in the machines-”more protocol than anything, Ms. Reyes, I assure you”- Lexa stood silently, copying down all the notes needed onto her clipboard. 

“Ayyy green eyes,” Clarke slurred, calling to Lexa. “You can do better things with those fingers than write that shit down.” 

Lexa shook her head, checking the clock on the wall to make sure she only had ten more minutes until she could clock out. 

“Goodnight, Ms. Reyes.” Lexa said, nodding to the already asleep Raven in the chair next to the bedside. “Goodnight, Ms. Griffin.” She said to the pouting, but somehow silent blonde, as she turned on her heel, and out the door.  
***

The next morning, Clarke wasn't as flirty. 

“Ohhhhh shit.” She moaned, her mouth feeling like it was full of wool, and her head pounding. 

“Good Morning, Ms. Griffin.” 

Lexa breezed into the room, her voice light, her lab coat gracefully flowing behind her. 

“What the fuck?” Clarke groaned, her head slowly swiveling around. 

“I can see your high is over.” Lexa chirped, a knowing smile spreading across her face, before she tore the curtains open, allowing the daylight to stream into the room. 

“Oh fuck!” Clarke cursed, turning her head and covering her eyes. 

Lexa hummed as she recorded the monitor’s readings down. “If you don't remember, you're in the hospital after being admitted from the ER last night. You had a raging flu, but you were high off NyQuil. You were also quite promiscuous.” 

Clarke groaned, both in pain and in understanding. 

“Oh God.” She sighed. “I'm so sorry. That must've been horrible.” 

“It's alright. A bit stressing, yes, but not terrible. I've had guys try to hit on me as they're being taken into surgery.” 

“How fun.” Clarke said dryly.

“Drink this glass of water, and you're free to go. Ms. Reyes has already filled out your paperwork and checked you out. She's waiting for you by the main doors with breakfast and your prescription. Make sure the run by your Pharmacy and pick it up today. All instructions are included.” She looked up from her clipboard. 

“That's all. Is there anything else I need to know?” 

Clarke just groaned and squeezed her eyes shut. 

“Alright then. If anything doesn't go according to plan, ask for Woods at the ER desk. If not, enjoy your day and remember to rest.” 

Lexa breezed out the door like she entered, only now she felt a weird feeling in her gut, almost like she was sad to leave the flirt behind.  
***

The sunset streamed in through the blinds of the apartment window, painting the walls in oranges, pinks, and blues. Clarke hummed an indie song by a band no one’s heard of, while she carefully cooked the stir fry in the pan. Now that Lexa was nearly done with her residency, she was allowed to take a day off. Clarke smiled as she thought of having her girlfriends all to herself for a three day weekend. 

The apartment door opened, letting in the sound of shuffling feet, then closed with a bang. Clarke hesitated, listening closely for the sound of the keys being dropped in the bowl, the shuffle of feet as Lexa hung her case and jacket, and the approaching footsteps. But none of it could be heard. 

Instead, she heard a long sniffle, and the thud of a case being dropped on the floor. Long, pronounced, dragging shuffles of shoes being carried along the old floor followed, before a soft thud of a body falling onto the sofa. 

Lexa was always tired after a workday. But usually, she hauled herself to wherever Clarke was, and was able to stay awake long enough for a short conversation about each other’s day. Lexa always used this routine. Something was wrong. 

Turning the burner off and drying her hands off on a dishrag, Clarke stepped out of the kitchen into the living room. “Lex? Honey?” She asked, only to be met of the sight of her girlfriend, still decked in her button up and jackets, laying haphazardly on the couch with a leg propped up by the armrest and the other hanging just above the floor. Lexa groaned softly, covering her screwed shut eyes with her arms as she turned away from Clarke. 

“Lex? What's going on?” Clarke heard the worry in her voice, the hated tone that reminded her of her mother. 

Lexa only shook her head silently and slowly, once, before groaning as she tried to sit up. Immediately, Clarke was grabbing her jacket sleeves, helping her into position as the brunette’s head rolled back to hit the top of the couch. 

“Clarke. Water. Please.” Lexa rasped, barely opening one bloodshot and tired eye as she asked her girlfriend. 

After Lexa had gulped down a cup of water, sighing in both pain and relief, she opened both eyes to look at Clarke. 

“I'm sick.” She admitted. Clarke wanted to roll her eyes, but she also wanted to wrap Lexa in two hundred blankets and make her some soup. 

“Really? I couldn't tell.” 

“Don't be mean to me. I'm dying.” 

“Uh huh. C’mon, let's get you cleaned.” 

After hauling her by her collar, Clarke was able to get Lexa into a shower to wash the sickness away, and into Lexa’s favorite pajama pants and baseball tee. Soon, both were comfortably wrapped in blankets on the living room couch, as the opening credits to The Lion King rolled. 

“Y’know, this shit can do some damage.” Lexa muttered, inspecting the bottle of NyQuil she had already drank from. 

“Yeah, I heard it can make people high.” 

“High?”

“High.”

“Probably a myth.” 

“Probably.” Clarke chuckled, kissing her girlfriends hairline.

**Author's Note:**

> Stalk me!  
> Tumblr: lexasfavoritecandle (personal, fratboybry (writing)  
> Instagram: fratboybry


End file.
